


Princess

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stanford!Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises Sam at college after a year apart, and finds his old nicknames for his brother don't exactly fit anymore. But damned if he's going to stop using them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

Sam was tired. His bag was slung over his hunched back, heavy with endless photocopies from the books he couldn’t take out of the library. Okay, he  _could_ , but there were 60 other students taking the same final as him and he wasn’t a dick. It was midnight by the time he was back at his dorm, squinting in the too-bright hallway lights at his keycard, mindlessly jamming it into the already-dated mechanism and swinging the door open.

Someone was in his bed; he saw the boots first before he really had a chance to panic, and the legs totally gave it away, even stretched out like that. His heart thudded against his chest because it was Dean in his bed, and not some nefarious stranger, but honestly he wasn’t sure which was worse. Especially after so long.

Dean waggled his eyebrows over the book in his hands, grinning immediately. “Hey, princess,” he drawled out, grin starting to fall while he really got a look at his brother.

It had been something like a year since Sam even heard Dean’s voice, let alone calling him  _that_ ; he hid his blush by stalking over to his desk and thumping his bag down, feigning anger to cover what was mostly confusion and a little spike of arousal at the nickname. “What are you doing here?”

“Aw, just visiting my girl. Been a while.”

Sam didn’t turn because his face was even hotter now, probably bright red, but he heard Dean shuffling, slinging himself off the bed. Sam pressed his hands against his desk, shuddering out a breath. This was going too fast already.

“I was gonna say my  _little_  girl, but…damn,” Dean muttered low and close behind him, grasping at his jacket to tug Sam upright and slip the garment off; he went along more easily than he meant to. Dean’s arms wrapped around him, hands sliding under his shirt, grabbing at all that new muscle. He edged his mouth along Sam’s neck, warm and full of filth, as usual. “You got big, baby girl. You get bigger everywhere?”

“Dean,” Sam huffed out, half-choked and way too high and desperate. He managed a deep breath, even as Dean’s hands stroked up higher, settling on his chest and squeezing.

“Hmm, tits are a bit bigger. Still pretty tiny though.”

Sam gasped, his hips pressing back against Dean automatically while his dick jumped in his pants. He wanted to spin away and give Dean shit for…well, for  _something_ , but it felt too good to have his brother’s big hands on him again, thumbing at his nipples, his thick fingers groping at the hard flesh. He relaxed a little, leaning back into Dean’s touch, deciding to just let it happen and call him out later. Later would be better. He’d be able to think clearly later.

“Bet you could actually fill out a bra now, huh? How come you’re not wearin’ one?”

“I was at the library,” Sam forced out, his voice all high and breathy. It wasn’t even a proper answer but it’d have to do. He could barely think with Dean’s hands on him and his dick so hard  _so_  fast. Dean was hard too, Sam felt it pressing against his ass, somehow bigger than he remembered? How did that even work? He rocked back against his brother expectantly, hands flat on his desk again so he could bend a bit and rub on Dean more fully.

“So you just let it all hang out at the library? Givin’ the nerdy boys a free peek, bet they love that.”

“I was studying,  _jesus,_  Dean.”

“Uh huh, right. You got any panties on either?”

Sam gasped again when Dean’s hand flew to his pants; he always seemed to know when Sam was seconds from busting out of them, but all he did was undo Sam’s belt and grope him through the denim, massaging hard at him until Sam was soaked and whining, until Dean easily felt it against his palm and Sam felt sticky, felt hot everywhere.

“So that’s a no to the panties, hm? Cause you’re so wet, princess, I can feel it. What was going on in that library? Were all those big college boys just using pretty little Sammy for stress relief? Hmm? Passin’ you around?”

“No!” Sam meant to make sound somewhat indignant but it spilled out as a moan. “Studying, Dean, I was…I’m a good girl.”

Dean swore, humping so hard against Sam it sent him into the desk, made him stumble and bend double. But Dean regained composure way too fast, chuckling and bending with Sam, still mouthing at his ear, his neck. “Yeah, you  _are_  a good girl, bending right over for your big brother, look at that.”

Sam felt Dean move off, craning his neck around to find him stepping back, plainly admiring Sam’s ass before he tugged his jeans down, letting them pool around his ankles. Sam’s dick soared up against his stomach with a soft thwack and he ducked his head, feeling his brothers eyes on him.

“Yeah, stick that ass out for me. Still looks real sweet,” Dean said, low and murmuring, palming at Sam, spreading him open a little, sliding his finger down his cleft, ghosting past his hole. Sam felt himself clench in anticipation, watching precome drooling down onto his desk. “Still tight? Bet it still feels fucking perfect. You want something in there? Looks like you want it.”

“Yes,” Sam sighed out with zero hesitation, one hand scrabbling in a desk drawer for the half-full lube bottle.

“Eager,” Dean grunted, accepting the bottle and popping it open right away. Just the noise of it had Sam tilting his ass up against Dean, gritting his teeth in anticipation. “You keep in practice, princess? Got some toys?”

“A few,” Sam admitted, closing the drawer fast so Dean couldn’t peer in and see his small collection, mostly plugs but there was a sizeable pink dildo in there too, shot through with sparkles and affixed to a heavy-duty suction cup. Maybe he’d show him later.

“Good,” Dean praised him and it sounded so good, made Sam’s face flush darker red. He craned his neck back again to watch Dean stripping his t-shirt off, one-handing his pants open and letting his dick fall out. He rubbed it against Sam’s ass immediately, hot and a little shiny around the head and Sam was totally positive it was a bit bigger than before, somehow. He groaned when Dean drizzled him with lube, absently humping at him while his fingers swirled around Sam’s hole. “You let anyone else in that pretty little hole, Sammy?”

Sam choked and ducked his head into his shoulder, shaking it. He hadn’t  _exactly_  been saving himself for Dean, but it just worked out that way. And it made Dean happy, made him  _move_ , sliding the tip of his slicked up index finger inside. Sam swore, tried to keep still but he needed more, needed everything right away.

He whined out, “Please, Dean?” and rocked back until he was sunk all the way onto Dean’s thick finger.

“Hey, what’s your rush?” Dean said with an edge of amusement but he obliged anyway, fucking into Sam with one finger for a few strokes before he twisted and added his middle.

It was way too good, the stretch of Dean’s fingers and the heavy weight of his dick nearby, and his rough voice right in Sam’s ear. “Opening up so good for me, princess, so fucking good. Makin’ a mess up there, Sammy?”

Sam knew he was without even looking but he glanced down anyway; his dick was drooling onto the desk and smearing his stomach up sticky. And Dean’s fingers just perfect inside him made him jerk and twitch and blurt out more , made hm pant and fuck back onto Dean’s fingers and he was always supposed to warn him but he couldn’t this time, it was so fast. He went tight ass clenching around Dean’s fingers and his dick pulsing, shooting untouched onto his desk, onto himself. His pulse pounded in his ears but he was pretty sure he was still begging, babbling and still rocking back against Dean’s big fingers.

Sam reached behind him, blindingly groping for Dean’s dick, squeezing his fist around it until Dean groaned and swatted him away.

“Alright, alright,” Dean rushed out, smoothing one hand over Sam’s back, gently sliding his fingers out and shuffling back, grabbing one of Sam’s slim hips on the way so he had to stumble back with him, still dazed.

Sam turned around, eyes blown wide, face red, dick still dripping with his messy load sliding down his stomach. He must have looked good because Dean groaned and sat himself down heavily on the bed, staring at Sam and licking at his lips while he slicked his dick up with the lube.

“Already blew but my girl’s still gotta ride, hmm?” Dean muttered, pulling himself off slow, staring up while Sam advanced.

Something about how Dean looked up at him, some little bit of awe in his face, the thickness of his dick in his hand, the way his tongue kept darting out over his lips, it gave Sam a thrilling surge of power while he stood over him. “Yeah,” Sam said, no longer whispery and desperate, standing astride Dean and lowering down slow, savoring the slack jawed expression when he lined up just perfect and sunk down all the way. So, so big and his eyes fluttered closed, arms wrapping around Dean’s neck, draping across his shoulders. He couldn’t slow down, didn’t want to, even as Dean dug his fingers into his hips.

“God, Sammy, that’s way too –  _god,_ ” Dean gritted his teeth, all desperate noises.

And Sam new he had the upper hand now, felt the subtle shift in balance and grinned, bouncing on his brother’s dick while his own started leaking again between them. Not even a minute later, he ground down all the way, moaning happily as Dean’s balls nestled against him, heavy and big and Sam kept grinding against him like that because the noises his brother was making were gorgeous, unhinged and sort of desperate-embarrassed. Sam felt his brother’s dick jerk inside of him, felt him spill hot jets so deep, hips twitching but he couldn’t move, Sam was too big on top of him.

“Fucking…fuck,” Dean muttered, his head dipping down against Sam’s collarbone, groaning again because Sam didn’t stop moving.

Sam didn’t  _want_  to stop moving, easier than ever to ride Dean’s dick with his jizz slicking the way and more satisfying than he remembered. He was grinning and bouncing again in no time.

“Gimme a rest,” Dean groaned out, “C'mon, princess, gotta - “

“No,” Sam huffed out, sliding his hand into Dean’s sweat-spiked hair, tugging his head back and swooping in to kiss him hard, muttering against his lips, “Not until I’m done.”


End file.
